We Belong Together
by Silly Lilly
Summary: What if Lilly liked Oliver more than a friend? What if Oliver had a girlfriend? And what if Lilly had an idea to make Oliver like her, but it might not have turned out the way she'd planned? not sure about the rating Please R&R!


**Chapter 1**

"Lilly? Umm… Lilly? LILLY?! LILLY!!" I heard Miley's voice and then I could feel her shaking my shoulders. She turned my head so I was looking at her.

"What?! Man, you don't need to scream!" I covered my ears.

"You were doing it again…" She said in a warning tone.

"Sorry… I just can't help it! Ever since he got that girlfriend…" I narrowed my eyes at Jamie, Oliver's new girlfriend.

"Lilly, he has a girlfriend now, and he already turned you down. I think it's time we find you someone else to like more than a friend."

"How can you _make_ someone like someone? That's impossible!"

"Nothing," she said, "is impossible."

"Uh-huh…" I was not convinced. "I just wish that there was some way to get Oliver to like me."

We sat quiet for a moment, watching the waves in the ocean.

Ever since school started, I began to like Oliver more than a friend. He'd changed so much over the summer! He was more mature, but still really funny. He was _way_ hotter and more…I guess…grown up. Of course, I loved the old Oliver, but this one was different. In a good way, totally.

As I watched the waves, I saw something in them. It was a surfer. I looked back over to Oliver. Okay, so obviously it wasn't him…but from afar it kind of looked like him.

Miley followed my gaze. "Hey, isn't that Oliver's cousin?" she asked.

"I think so…I've never seen him before so he might be the one that Oliver was talking about at school the other day." I was still watching him. He was now getting out of the water and heading towards Rico's snack shack where Oliver and Jamie were.

"You wanna go join Oliver?" Miley asked, reading my thoughts.

"Just to meet his cousin…" I smiled, shyly.

Miley gave out a little laugh and joined me in walking to Rico's.

"Hey Oliver, hey Jackson." I said and sat down on the counter.

"Oh, hey Lilly." Jackson said. He completely ignored Miley, as usual when we were in public areas.

"Lilly! Miley! Guess what!" Oliver said and ran over to us.

"What?" Miley asked, unenthused.

"On my date last night with Jamie…wait for it…. Wait for it…" He was whispering now. I'm guessing because he didn't want Jamie to hear…?

"Just say it already!" I shouted.

"Hey! Be quiet! I am…" Oliver waited until he got our full attention until he continued. "Last night… when I dropped Jamie off at her house… we kissed! On the lips!!" Oliver was the only one that was excited about this. Okay, so he kissed a girl, so what?

"…when's the exciting part coming?" Miley asked, still waiting for the big news.

"That's it!" he said.

There was complete silence between the 3 of us. Then, Miley and I burst out into laughter. We couldn't help it! It was so…it was so… so…_Oliver_. I mean, seriously, we're already 15 and it was just a kiss!

"That's…that's…it?!" I said in gasps of air. We started a whole new round of laughs, and that got Oliver annoyed. A lot.

"You guys are just jealous that last night all you were doing was sitting at home watching movies!" He crossed his arms, put his head up, and walked away.

"Wait! Oliver! Hold up!" I shouted. He didn't wait.

"Come on! Oliver!!" Miley yelled and ran up to him. I followed.

"Oh… okay." Oliver shrugged to something that Miley said before I came. "Yo, Kyle! Come over here!"

That's when I saw the most gorgeous, handsome, attractive; good-looking guy I'd ever seen. He had tan skin, and dark hair (like Oliver's). He was tall, he was wearing sunglasses and no shirt, and he had the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Kyle, this is Lilly," Oliver gestured to me, "and Miley. Miley; Lilly, this is my cousin from Arizona, Kyle."

"Nice to meet ya, Lilly and Miley." He stuck his hand out to shake it. Miley immediately took it. Uh-oh.

"How long are you going to be here for?" Miley asked. She had her flirting face on.

"I actually have no idea. I think about a month…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun here." She smiled sweetly.

"Yup…" Kyle looked around, feeling awkward obviously.

"Where are you staying at?" Miley asked.

"Oliver's place. My parents are staying at a hotel…but I decided to take Oliver's offer in staying with him." He shrugged.

"Yeah, who wants to stay in a hotel with their parents on a vacation, right? Am I right?" Miley nudged his arm and I saw him take a little step back.

"Uh… yeah… sure…"

I started to notice that after Kyle answered every question that came out of Miley's mouth, he looked at me. Then I looked over at Oliver, who was standing right next to me. He could see this too. I looked at Oliver's face to see his expression. I couldn't completely tell what it was…I think it was a mixture between confusion and… I wasn't completely sure, and I'm probably wrong about this, but I could see a little hint of jealousy.

That's when it hit me. I remembered the question that I'd told Miley when we were sitting on the beach, watching the waves. _I just wish that there was some way to get Oliver to like me_ I had said.

I got an idea!

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this first chapter. I think I have pretty good ideas for this story. PLEASE R&R!**

**(Also, if you guys have any ideas please tell me.)**

**(OH! and this story is also on my other account that i just made but i decided to keep this one so if you see another story exactly like this... you'll know that no one stole from me and i didnt steal from anyone else.)**


End file.
